A Night to Remember
by Sakiq-Toshi
Summary: Please go easy on me. Warning: Yaoi. SasuNaru pairing, One-Shot. This is about a night Naruto will remember forever.


Hello there!!!! My name is Sakiq and I'm new at this writing thing, so please go easy on me. I never wrote anything like this before, so I'm really nervous. I'm not kidding, I am 16 years old and I never wrote a fanfic before in my life!! I hope it is good. This took me about 3 to 4 hours to finish.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto. Whoever does is one lucky person.

This is a one-shot. Naruto POV. Also Naruto and everyone else are around 20 years old.

**WARNING**: yaoi (boy on boy) don't like please look somewhere else, lemon, drunkenness but I won't say who or who they are, and language

'Naruto thinking'

"Talking"

**A Night to Remember**

'Man, I need to get out of here,' I thought as I left my apartment. It was 8 PM on a Saturday in the summer time. 'I should go see what's up with the others.' I looked around for while till I found them in a bar down the road from my apartment.

"Hey guys! What are you all up to?" I asked when I reached the table they were seated at.

"Nothing much, Naruto," replied Rock Lee who was sitting between Sakura and Gaara. "Yeah, we are just chatting and hanging out," added Ten Ten.

"Oh, do any of you mind if I join you guys?" I asked. 'I hope _**he**_doesn't mind,' I thought as I looked straight into obsidian colored eyes that belong to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

'Oh, Sasuke, I love you so much, but I am afraid of our friendship that had JUST started all over again when you came back two years ago. I thought I got over this crush when you left when we were just 16 years old, but it just came back.' I thought as they all said they didn't mind in the least.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked as I sat between Hinata and Kiba.

"N-nothing re-really. We were j-just se-seeing who can hold on-onto their alcohol," replied Hinata, who sat next to her cousin/boyfriend, (A/N: Yeah, that's right, I put them as a couple.), Neji.

"Yeah, that's right! So far, it's just Neji, Sasuke, Garaa, and me," replied my old teacher, Kakashi, from behind me.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, "Kakashi, don't _**do **_that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized, as he sat between Sakura and Iruka.

"Heh, looks like he's still easily to scare," murmured a certain smirking Uchiha, right in front of me.

"I AM NOT!!!!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Hn," was all I got from the still smirking Sasuke.

"Do you want to join us, Naruto?" asked Neji. I nodded, 'Why not? I really need to loosen up a bit. Maybe being drunk will help me.'

"Okay, good. Let's see who can hold down their alcohol the best," said Kakashi as he poured all of us a fair amount of alcohol.

We then shot down the liquid as soon as we all got our fair amount.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 and a half hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So far there is only me, Sasuke, and Kakashi left drinking shot after shot. There is only us and Iruka left at the table, the others left when both Neji and Garaa could not hold anymore.

"Kakashi, I think you should stop now," said Kakashi's worried partner. (A/N: Sorry if I got you all mixed up, Kakashi is with Iruka and he is _**very **_happy. I just _**LOVE**_ this couple together.)

"No, I feel fine," came a slurred replay from a _**VERY **_drunk Kakashi.

Iruka then frowned, and gave Kakashi a daggered glare, that threatened sleeping on the much cold couch. Kakashi then gulped, "Okay, I will," he said.

Iruka nodded his approval, "Good, now let's go home, you two go home safely, you got that?" Iruka insisted, as he helped his lover get on his feet to leave.

Both a drunken me and quite a sober Sasuke nodded before Iruka and Kakashi left the alcohol bar.

"Don't worry, we will," replied Sasuke to Iruka. When they were out of sight, Sasuke then turned to me. "Do you think you can make it home or do you want to stay the night at my place?" asked Sasuke to me. I blinked, 'Did he ask me what I think he asked me?' I questioned myself in my hazy, drunk muddled mind.

But, he did not wait for an answer from me. Sasuke suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bar toward his house that was much closer than my house was.

When we reached Sasuke's house, he led me right through his living room, up the stairs, and into his room.

'What is he thinking about?? For Kami's sake, I am in **his **_**ROOM**_!!!' I thought as I looked around.

Sasuke then looked me in the eye; I can see emotions in them for the first time in all the time I knew him. 'OH, MY GOD!!!! WHAT IS HE LOOKING AT?!?!?!?! OR _**WHO **_IS HE LOOKING AT?!?!?!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Warning!! Yaoi, don't like skip ahead ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke then started lean forward, looking straight at my sapphire eyes, and kissed me on my lips. My eyes then widened with shock, even with my drunken mind and body. '_**Is the Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan, kissing me, the holder of the nine tails?!**__,_' I thought as he kissed my lips.

I realized my chance, and started kissing him back.

I moaned when he licked my lips, asking for entrance, which I gave him. He put his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his neck deepening the sweet, passionate kiss.

He then started to push me towards his king seized bed. Sasuke then pushed me gently onto it. He spread my legs so he crouched between them. We then reluctantly stopped kissing for much needed air. He looked at my pink face, from all the kissing we were doing, and smiled for the first time since his parents had been killed by his older brother Itachi Uchiha, who is currently with Sakura (A/N: Um, wow. Sorry I didn't see that one coming either, but I couldn't think of anyone else. He was on a mission during the drinking and he **IS** off the hook like Sasuke when they came back to Kanoha.). Itachi had a reason for killing them, and that is because they were planning to over throw the current Hokage.

"I wanted to do that for a long, long time Naruto, my blue-eyed angel," Sasuke stated, as he started to rub his hard erection against my hardening one. We both moaned deeply from my throat when I pushed back against him, with equal force.

"So did I Sasuke, my dark angel," I told him huskily, with half closed eyes filled with raw lust straight into obsidian eyes that were filled with both happiness and also a large amount of lust. He smiled at that, and then began kissing me passionately once more.

We then started to take off our clothes, and Sasuke started to kiss and suck on my neck again. I moved my head to the side to give him more access to my skin there. Sasuke then marked me as his and only his. I did not know but I hope I can be his forever and ever.

"Sasuke… hmm… p-please… take me… ahh… now," I said as Sasuke got lower. I then arched my back when he found my left nipple and took it in his mouth and sucked on it till it got hard. Sasuke did that with the other side too before he moved even lower on my body.

"Gladly," Sasuke smirked, right before he took my erection in his mouth and sucked on me.

"Oh, gods!!" I gasped.

'I am about to reach my peak if he keeps doing that!' I thought as he started to lick up and down my manhood. He suddenly stopped and I moaned in protest at the lost of heat around my erection. "No, not yet my dear kitsune (1)," he said huskily in my ear. I shivered when I felt his hot breath on my ear and I moaned when he licked my ear lobe and bit it softly.

"Sasuke... huff… please, I want you inside me NOW!" I screamed to him. Sasuke smirked at me again.

"Not yet, I first need you to get ready or do you want it to hurt?" he asked me. I shook my head no. "Good." He said as he reached for something in the drawer beside his bed, and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He opened it up and puts some on him fingers and puts one in my entrance. 'Oh, gods!' I thought as he started moving it in and out. This pain I'm feeling is unbearable, but, I hoped it's worth it.

A minute later, Sasuke added another finger, I hissed in pain as my entranced stretched at with the added finger. Sasuke then started looking for something inside me.

I screamed when he found it, "Oh gods!" Sasuke then pressed against my prostate, earning another groan from me.

Another minute later, he adds a third finger, I again hiss in pain.

When Sasuke thought I was prepared enough, he took out his fingers and then squeezed some more lube and puts it on his erection. Sasuke then positions himself between my legs.

"Are you ready?" he asks me.

"Yes, yes I'm ready. Please, Sasuke, take me," I begged, moaning.

Sasuke then thrust himself into me at once, I gasp at the feeling of being filled by the person I love with all my heart.

He gave me a minute to get used to it, when I relaxed; he started thrusting in and out with a slow but steady beat. I moaned and groaned when he started hitting my prostate with each thrust.

"Sasuke, please… huff… harder… faster…" I moaned.

Sasuke complied; we were both starting to sweat from the entire fraction we were getting from our bodies rubbing together. I was nearing the edge, I can feel it. Sasuke then put one hand between us and started pumping my neglected manhood. I moaned louder from the doubled pleasure Sasuke was giving me.

I come into his hand and stomach, while he comes deep inside me after a few more thrusts. We stayed still till we caught our breath from our climaxes. Sasuke pulled out of me and I groaned in protest at the lost of him, and he lay next to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, you may read now, yaoi over ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke tipped my head up so I can look him in the face, and he then kissed me softly on my pink full lips.

"Naruto, I first realized that I was in love with you was when you almost died on that day by the water fall before I left to go to Orichimaru." Sasuke whispered, when he stopped kissing me. "And I am sorry for that, deeply sorry. I had hoped you would have forgiven me for that, and I am happy that you did forgive me. Naruto, I love you with all my heart."

I smiled truly when he was finished. I grabbed his face with my free hand and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too, Sasuke," was all I said when Sasuke kissed me passionately.

That night was a night I will forever remember.

The End

Kitsune means fox in Japanese.

Author's Notes: Okay, I know a few of you are surprised with what I wrote in this story and to be honest, I am too even if I am the one who wrote it. Heh he, I hope you like it and I am sorry if it is not informative, but I am writing at night time. I started around 9:45-10 PM and I finished it around 1:35 and I am **DEAD **tired. And plus, I have school in a few hours and I still won't be able to put this up on the website till in 2 days time, because there is a funeral at the school of one of my relatives. So, I am in morn for a bit, and I will say it again, please go easy on me, this was the only way for me to get rid of these emotions in the fastest way I can think of.

This **IS **my very first fanfic I ever wrote. Well, later. I need to go to sleep before I get in trouble by staying up this late and on a SCHOOL night.

Umm… please R&R


End file.
